Enjoying the Veiw
by Anime-Apothecary
Summary: This is just a short one shot to test out my OC and see how he reacts to the other Titans... plus a little fluff.


Enjoying the View

by Anime Apothecary

I haven't been with the Titans for that long, but a quick walk through the hallways is all it takes to know what they're like. But like all things, you have to get below the surface.

I exit my room and within a few moments I'm passing by the gym. Within it is the leader of the Titans. And like any other day, he's training hard. Except this time he's not by himself.

Robin is trying his best to teach Beast Boy something. I would guess it to be basic martial arts, but I'm no expert on the subject. The look on Beast Boy's face speaks volumes of his character. He looks confused, but you can tell that he's had a joke built up for a long time, but can't get it past Robin's quick and precise words.

Robin is a great leader. You can just tell by looking at the way he teaches our youngest member. He's firm, but not hard, and every once and a while you see him smile a little to show that he's not a total stick in the mud. When Beast Boy makes a mistake and falls, Robin is right there to lend a hand and to help him back up.

Beast Boy on the other hand is our little jokester. He keeps Robin and the rest of us from falling into the darkness that is crime fighting. It can be hard to be violent all the time and survive emotionally, but throw in a little joke or a prank every once in a while and we tend to keep our heads above the water. All thanks to the fun loving kid brother we've all come to care for.

After observing Beast Boy complete one move without fail, I continue my journey. As I turn to go and they leave my sight, I hear a cheer and the sound of a high five. I smile to myself a little.

I'm in the elevator and start my descent to the main room. A few floors above my goal, the cabin comes to a quick stop and I fall to the floor. The door opens and in front of me stands Cyborg. His arm jammed inside the elevator panel.

"Sorry about the rough ride man, but I need your help."

"You know you could have just asked?" I said.

"Yeah," he began, "but this was so much funnier. Come on." He put out his hand.

I accept his help and we share in a little chuckle at my misfortune. That's the way Cyborg was. He was that big brother that messed with you, but when times were rough, he would be there to give you some advice. In the end, it's the way he treats his friends that makes him more man than machine.

When we enter his room I just can't help but wonder if it's possible for tornadoes to accrue inside the tower. Almost everything in his room had been taken apart and strewn across the floor. I'm not sure what he wants me to do, but I hope it doesn't involve several dozen blueprints.

"Um..."

"Don't worry about the mess, I'm just doing my monthly clean up and debugging. It takes me all day and maybe even two, but it keeps me ready for any whooping I'm going to half to deal out. Come over here." he waves me over to his metal bed. "I just need you to hold this up for me."

I pick up the piece of metal and circuitry that make up his charging bed. It probably wouldn't be a problem for Cyborg to pick up himself, but I guess it's hard to hold something up and work underneath it at the same time.

"So what are you up to today Reload? Doing some target practice?"

"I've already done all the necessary chores for the day. I was just going to see what Raven was doing."

Before Cyborg even says a thing, I can picture the knowing grin on his face.

"Her room is above yours man, but I'm sure you already knew that." His face leans out from under the bed and winks at me.

"Hey, I don't want to be holding this all day. Get back to work wise guy."

"Fine. Fine." He says with a chuckle. "No need to get angry, I'm just playin' with you."

"Anyway, she's not in her room right now. She's down in the main room."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Is your 'Raven Sense' tingling?" Another chuckle comes from under the bed. He's really in a good mood today.

"No matter what Beast Boy says, I don't have a 'Raven Sense' I just know. And to disprove this rumor, I'm going to tell you how I know. It looks like there's going to be a big storm, and since Raven enjoys thunderstorms, she's sitting in her chair reading in front of the big windows. That's how I know."

Cyborg gets up from underneath the bed.

"Okay, I'll believe you this time, but I think the jury's still out on your sixth sense." Another wink. "All right. That'll do it. Now get out of here Reload. I don't want to keep you from finding out Raven's still in her room."

"Yeah. Yeah. See you later Cyborg." I give him a wave as I exit his room. I see a mechanical arm come out from the backside of a panel and wave back.

I make it back to the elevator to find it in perfect shape. With the press of a button and the opening of the doors, I'm on my way back down to the main room to find Raven. Which I'm sure is where she is.

The ride down was smooth and uninterrupted. With a swish, the doors open and I'm assaulted by a delicious fragrance. Straight ahead of me I see Starfire busy in our little kitchen area.

She's moving back and forth between a couple of pots and some stuff on the counter. Now, I say stuff because the origin of what she was cooking was unknown to mankind. I wasn't nervous though. I like her cooking no matter where it comes from.

She looks up and sees me standing right out side the elevator doors. With a friendly smile she waves me over. I stroll over smiling back and hoping to get a pre-dinner sample.

"Hello and good day friend Reload." For some reason she's whispering. "How are you on this glorious evening?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." I'm whispering as well. I'm sure there's a reason why, but I can't think of one. "How are you Starfire?"

"I am feeling like, how is it said, gravy?"

I chuckle a little. "That's good. So, what's cooking?"

"Well," she begins while continuing to whisper, "I'm making a Flothian pasta with glorg sauce and radda plants. Also, I'm roasting a mung beast. Finally, for dessert, I have made a cake."

I raise an eyebrow. "What flavor of cake?"

"Chocolate."

"Wow Starfire, going a little Earthy tonight I see."

"It is always a pleasure to try something different." She moves over to a pot, stirs, and then returns. "Though I did think it was peculiar that there was no meat in the ingredients table."

I blanched a little. "Did you put meat in the cake?"

"Oh, no. When I had asked friend Raven if it would be accepted, she mentioned Beast Boy's non meat eating habits. I decided that I would follow the recipe that I had found."

"Where is Raven right now?"

"She is currently in her chair by the window."

"Thank you Starfire." I start to head over to Raven. "I can't wait till dinner."

"Please make sure to stay silent." Starfire says quickly before I take a step.

"Why?"

"Just be trusting of my advice." She gives a knowing smile.

I stand in my place with what I'm sure is a confused look on my face. Starfire giggles a little and goes back to working on the meal. I'm sure I see her taking side glances at me as I start to move away.

Starfire is great. She wears her emotions on her sleeve and is never untruthful. Her lack of knowledge for this world has made her a unique and pure person. She cares for all of her friends like they were her family, and to her I'm sure we are. Just remember, above all else, that you should have a strong stomach if you even want to look at her food. I like it though.

Outside the large windows ahead of me the beginning of the storm has arrived. The sky is dark and it's raining just enough to be troublesome to anyone caught in it. Lightning flashes in the distance as the worst is headed our way. In front of the window is Raven's chair.

A small time ago, back when Raven spent most of her time in her room, Robin had asked why Raven had been spending most of her time there. She promptly answered that there was nothing for her down in the main room. Robin, in one of his more insightful moments had asked what it would take for her to spend more time down here. She thought for a minute and said, "A nice, comfy, chair."

Robin quickly agreed, but on one condition. The chair must always stay in the main room. She agreed and a few weeks later, the kind of chair you would find sitting in front of a rich man's fireplace appeared. Raven had Cyborg move it so it was facing the windows. The first time she sat in it, all she said was, "This will do." After that we saw here a little more often outside of her room, especially during storms. And that's where she was currently seated, according to Starfire.

I quietly move around to the side of the chair and see why I was told to be silent.

Raven was in the chair, it was much larger than her, at a partially sideways direction with her legs almost curled underneath her. She was wearing a pair of blue silk pants with a black tank top. Her feet were bare and hanging over the edge of the chair. Her head was resting against the back and a stray lock of hair covered part of her face. She clutched a book to her chest. Her face was relaxed and she breathed lightly as she slept in front of the window.

I stood for a moment and smiled at how peaceful she looked. I reached forward and moved the rouge lock of hair out of her face.

With my goal found, I sat on the floor right in front of the chair and leaned back carefully enough so as not to disturb its occupant. I looked out the window at the oncoming lightning and enjoyed the view.


End file.
